Darren's REAL! mum
by yaoipigglet
Summary: Darren's not who he is...Darren had promise is mum something  when he was six...  Find out. Bad a typing story! pleace don't hurt me.
1. Mummy?

_**Here is a question: What if Darren had another reason not to be a vampire?**_

_**What if Darren was not who people thought he was?**_

_**Let's find out!**_

High in the mountains, in a small cave, a young half vampire was sitting looking into the flames of the warm fire; a dark aura around his body.

Darren was the one sitting alone in the cave by the fire. Rudi (his new wolf friend) was fast asleep in his lap.

Mr Crepsley and Gavner were hunting for dinner with the wolfs.

The little people were also out getting food.

And for that Darren was glad...For it would be a pain if they saw him crying.

Why is Darren crying? And what has made him cry. Well it starts when Darren was 6 years old.

_*****14 years ago*****_

_**It was a gloomy night.**_

_**The rain was falling down hard. The clouds were as black as night and the soft sound of thunder and lightning was far off in the distant. **_

_**A pair of shadowy figures could be seen walking under the street lamps. **_

_**The taller stranger was walking as slowing as she could. The rain soaking her and the small thing in her arms, throught. Her eyes stared forward into the distant. The young woman tried not to let her tears show.**_

_**This was the last night they could hug or kiss or even smile.**_

_**This was goodbye...for the last time. **_

_**The child shaped shadow hugged on as the house of their travels came into view.**_

_**The taller person pulled away and lifted the young boy or girl higher into their arms. **_

"_**Darren?" **_

_**A female voice spoke. "You know why mummy is going away?" **_

_**The woman lifted the boy's face to revel a young Darren's face.**_

_**To answer his mum's question he nodded.**_

_**The woman held Darren closer and sang as she walked closer to the small house in the distant lights.**_

'**Spider, gleam and glow  
>Let your heart shine<br>Make ****his** **clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what will been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>What once... was... mine'**

_**At this point the two held onto each other tighter. "I will always be in your heart Darren...I will never forget how much you mean to me and how much I love you.**_

_**You will never be lost...you will always find home and I will never stop being your mum."**_

_**As they came even closer to the house, Darren's mother pulled Darren closer and hummed their song.**_

_**The front door opened and a woman walked out and looked at them sadly.**_

"_**Hello Arra..."**_

_**Said woman looked up and pulled her hood down. "Hey Aggie...thank you for taking Darren in..."**_

"_**Why wouldn't I? I'm just sad...that you'll..."**_

"_**I know... Anyway thanks again..."**_

_**Arra placed Darren on the ground. "Darren?..." Darren held his head down. Sighing Arra lifted Darren head to see tears pouring out of his eyes. "Darren...this is the last time you'll see me...but remember that no loves you more than I do...Ok?"**_

_**Darren nodded and hugged her once more. "Darren…there is last thing you mast promise me…" Arra whispered into Darren's ear. Darren nodded as Arra whispered into his ear the request.**_

"_**I promise…mummy" Darren spoke, his voice breaking**_

_**Arra pulled away after 20 minus and breathed on Darren. As he fell limp in her arms he heard Arra saying goodbye.**_

_*****Present-day*****_

Darren pulled Rudi closer as her laid down on the rocky floor and tried to fall asleep.

"Maybe if I sleep... the pain will go away." Darren thought as he closed his eyes.

20 minus later Larten and Gavner's call's woke Darren.

"Come on sleepy head we've got meat to cook!" smiled Gavner as he and Larten dropped meat close by to the fire. "I'm not hungry!" Yelled Darren as he pulled his blankets around his body tighter.

Mr Crepsley wiped his hands on an old cloth as he look over at the little halfing.

"Darren." Spoke Larten with warring in his voice" That is no way to spe-"

"I..DON'T...CARE!" Darren sat up with anger and pain in his eyes. Tears fell from his darken green eyes. "I DON'T CARE IF THAT NOT THE WAY TO BLODDY SPEAK! (Hic)

I JUST…" he look over at Rudi who was sitting, looking at him in horror. "I just want to my mum…I don't want to feel this pain anymore…I HATE BEING A VAMPIRE!" In a flash Larten flew over to his assistant.

Darren felt his mentor hug him as the tears fell from his eyes.

"I don't…want to be a vampire anymore…" Gavner just shook his head and thought it was probity Darren was being moody because he was tried.

Darren was sitting next to Mr Crepsley at Vampire mountain, when Kurda -a young *cough* hot *cough* vampire, they had met yesterday- came over to offer Darren a tour of the mounting.

" Darren look up and smiled sadly "Sure…you coming too Mr Crepsley?"

Mr Crepsley was about to turn down the offer when Kurda said 'Arra's here too Larte-"

"Cough! Cough! WHO?" Darren roared. "ARRA SAILS! What are you waiting for! Lets go!"

Darren grabbed his mentors' arm and ran.

_**10 minis later**_

Kurda was trying to keep up with Darren.

Larten was running beside him, for Darren had let go at some point and time (Maybe he was slowing him down?) and ran ahead.

"How the hell! dose Darren knows Arra?" Kurda yelled as they saw Darren slowing in front of a big black door.

" I have no clue!" Mr Crepsley called as they saw Darren doing the death touch sigh too, in front of the door he stopped at.

Darren then walked over to the next-door and waited for Kurda and Larten. After they caught their breath, Darren spoke. " Is this the hall of sports?"

Yes…Yes… It…is." Puffed Kurda as Darren went into the hall.

Vanzes (A one eyed vampire who lost his eye in a fight with a lion) saw Darren and introduced himself and the ways of fighting in the hall.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" a vampire fell from the bars in the far end of the hall.

Just as Larten and Kurda were about to grab Darren he ran over to the bars.

Vanzes just smiled at a woman who jumped skilfully off the bars.

"Good job Arra! One more for your staff's hunger!" Arra (a tall black haired woman with worry lines down her cheeks. She wore a white top with a brown one just pepping of from the neckline. The sleeves rolled up. Her tight legging jeans were tucked into the knee-high boots) walked over to Vanzes. " Yeah…" All of a sudden a small wait pushed it self onto her chest.

"AGH! What the…" Arra looked down at the small body of a teen boy hugging her. "And _**WHO! **_Is this?"

Larten hurried over to her. "Forgive my assistant…he has been odd lately…Good to see you."

Arra glared. "(Sigh) You too…what is this child name?"

Darren…Darren Shan."

Arra looked down at the boy

"Darren-" Her head shoat up. "Darren…. Shan…." Arra pulled Darren off her chest and tilted is chin up. Arra suddenly started to sing.

**Spider, gleam and glow  
>Let your heart shine<br>Make ****his** **clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<strong>

Darren smiled at Arra and sang too

**Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what will been lost  
>Bring back what once was ours<br>what once... was... ours'**

Arra hugged Darren tighter.

"Baby!"

"MUMMY!"

_**Moment of silence.**_

"MUMMY?" yelled the mountain.


	2. Plot adder

_**They say a mother's love is the strongest love ever...but sometimes that strength can break...but the love for her child can make her stronger again, as it did for Arra and Darren.**_

**At Vampire mountain**

**In the hall of sports...**

_The entire vampire clan in hearing range had heard and seen everything that had happened in the last 12 minis. _

_A crowed of vampires stood around a young half vampire and his ''mother'' Darren Shan- Mr Crepsley's assistant- was standing in the arms of a vampiress – Arra Sails._

_Darren had recognised Arra somehow and had run over to her._

_To which Arra hugged Darren back while singing a strange song the both seem to know_

Arra stood there holding Darren, crying. Here in her arms was the child she had loved 14 years ago! Her baby! Her son! Here in her arms once more...She was happy.

Darren was still holding onto her, when Larten's voice spoke.

"Darren...Darren!...DARREN!" Yelled Mr Crepsley, scaring both Arra and Darren.

Turning in his mum's arms, Darren saw a bunch shocked of vampires.

"Darren..." Mr Crepsley asked "Why did you say...'Mummy', when you hugged Arra?" Darren suddenly looked up at Arra. "Mum...didn't you tell them about me?"

"Tell us what?" Asked Seba who had followed the rushing Larten and Kurda. "Well...I...mum...we...Mum?" Darren looked up at his mother and saw fear in her eyes.

Darren sighed. ''Looks like she didn't tell them after all...Better make something up'' thought Darren

"I meant that Miss Arra Sails is my adopted mother.

My foster mother if you please."

Seba look up at her and said something only she could under stand in Russian.

"Yes...this is him..."

Seba look down at the boy and gave them a look of sadness.

"No...NO! Seba, please! He's my only child!"

Arra hugged Darren tighter and cried.

"Arra...he may be your child but the vampire princes-"

"Screw them! Darren is my son and only treasure!"

Arra held Darren in her arms and pulled his up so his legs were around her waist. Seba gave her a look of warning. If Darren knew one thing, it was the fact that Seba's face meant trouble.

More vampires crowed to get a better veiw, even bet to see who's win.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Uh-oh...Mika...

"Seba! Who is that being squeezed by Arra? He looks like a little-"

"Mika! Say anything rude about Darren, I'll slap you a new one!"

There was a moment of quite...

"OK! I got $50 on Mika and $30 on Arra." Called a random vampire.

"I'll bet 60 on Arra!"

"Put me down for 100 on Mika!"

Darren watched in fear as Mika pulled him off his mother, threw him into a crowd of vampires and got ready to punch Arra when Darren scream something he should of never say.

"DON'T HURT MY MUMMY! She gave me up so Tiny wouldn't kill everyone of us!..." Darren slapped his hands on his mouth, stood there looking at everyone's open mouths and ran to Mr Crepsley's open arms.

Arra- seeing her chance- kicked Mika's knee and ran to Larten and Darren.

Mika rubbed his knee and look up at them in surprise.

"What...what did you say?" Darren looked up at his mentor and mother. Sighing Darren pulled out of their arms and stood before everyone. "It's true...I've never been human...I'm not nor have ever been a Shan."

Darren stood tall, looked at his mum and teacher, walked over to the bars, climbed onto the lowest one and looked over the sea of night breathers. "My name is not Darren Shan...That is my human name...but my real name is Darren. Darren Vur-Horten Wester Sails...Crepsley...Yes I am the son of Arra Sails and Larten Crepsley."

In the crowd, Larten looked at Arra – who was still in his arms.- and saw her crying. "He's so brave...but stupid like you Larten."

The red haired vampire just looked insulted.

"Darren!" Called Mika. "If you are what you say you are, then how can you be not human? What do you mean your the son of Arra and Larten?"

Before Darren could speak a voice spoke out.

"Because Tiny's good sister ''Fate'' gave Arra the power to have one child."

The crowd turned to find Pairs – the oldest living vampire- walking over to them. "I was there the day he was born...Tell us Darren...How you came to be!"

Darren sighed. He asked for Arra to come. She came and They whispered in a weird tongue. Finally Darren sat on the bars and Arra stood tall.

"It all began...20 years...and 9 months ago...


	3. The past

Arra stood in front of a huge crowd of vampires.

Every vampire stood, sat, squeezed, shuffled and pushed into the hall of sports.

Darren sat on the bars with Larten and waited as the prince's thrones were brought through to the hall.

Soon everyone sat quietly and waited.

Arra breathed in deeply and sat down on the bars.

"I have been through many hardships and trials...but the biggest one...was when I found that I... had been chosen to bare a child..." Arra grabbed her son and ex-boyfriend's hands.

"It all started 20 years ago. Larten and I spent one last night together-"

Vampires yelled cat-calls and whistled wildly.

When they stopped, Arra continued.

"It was after that...Fate played her hand...and my life changed...Forever..."

_**Flashback.**_

_**A younger 20 year old Arra, sat on a small rock by the sea's edge. The water was crystal night blue and the moonlight shone brightly over the sea. The ripples danced and swayed with the wind as it pulled and pushed the sea onto and off the sand. The willow trees swayed too and fro as they brushed the tried woman's back. Arra had cut her hair short and brushed it strait. Her knife sat by the bottom of the rock and her shoes sat on the other side of the vampiress rocky seat. The sand, laced with sea-shells and smoothed glass. A small but large cliff sat not to far away form her, where a small blue cottage sat on top of it. Arra had moved here after she and Larten had split up.**_

_**The lights were off so the only light was the moon.**_

_**Arra sat up strait and stretched her tiered self. Grabbing her knife and shoes she climbed off her rock and went up the stone stairs that lead to her house on the cliff.**_

_**Arra lit a fire in her room and climbed into her bed.**_

_**She wore her fave. blue t-shirt and black PJ bottoms.**_

_**Through the night, she slept calmly till, a hand began to shake her awake.**_

_**Sensing the danger, Arra sat up after grabbing her knife from out underneath her pillow.**_

_**Sitting up, the trained general saw... a young woman...?**_

_**The woman was holding a small valentine heart shaped watch.**_

_**She wore a small pastel blue dress with mud on the bottom. She also wore some bright green wellingtons.**_

_**She had soft blonde hair in a tight bun. She was sitting on a chair 19 cm from the bed.**_

_**She was also wearing a beautiful pink shawl.**_

_**She had deep black eyes with no pupils…**_

_**Snapping out of her trance Arra asked softly, seeing that the woman might be dangerous but thought it would be better to act calmly. "A-hem..." coughed Arra. "Excuse me but, may I ask why you are in my room at this late hour.? And why your just sitting there? Aren't you cold?"**_

_**The woman smiled. **_

"_**I'm sorry to barge in like this but *Shiver*...Oooooh...*grabs her arms* I think I might need some tea and a blanket...if that is ok..." **_

_**Smiling, Arra got out of bed and leaded the young woman to the cold kitchen. Putting on the fire, Arra placed the woman in a rocking-chair by the fire-place.**_

"_**Would you like lemon, lime or milk in your tea?"**_

_**The woman smiled and asked for milk and 4 sugars.**_

_**After placing a blanket over the young girls shoulders and legs, Arra sat on a cushion and drank her lemon tea.**_

"_**I love your kitchen...it's so...homely..."**_

_**Arra smiled and asked the girl her name.**_

"_**My name...oh! My name! Of course. My name is Fae Tea. Weird I know but if say it together fast enough..."**_

_**Arra thought for a moment. ''Fae Tea...Fae-Tea...FaeTea...*GASP*'' **_

"_**Your name sounds like..." **_

_**''Fatey...Fate!''**_

_**Fate smiled sadly. "Yes..." Placing her cup down on a table nearby, she twiddled her thumbs in thought.**_

"_**I guess...you should know that I am Destiny's little sister BUT...I am good! I am Fate! I bring joy and happiness, not evil!**_

_**My lullaby is the laughter of a new born baby! My song is the joy of children and my soul work is to help not hurt!" Fate calmed herself down and spoke more softly "And…while my brother drinks... *shiver* Blood! I drink flower nectar!" Wrapping her self tighter in her blankets and shawl, Fate sipped her tea.**_

_**Arra just sat there in surprise...The most evil man had a sister who did...good?**_

_**Arra sipped her tea and asked if Fate would like some chocolate cake. Fate Smiled and nodded. "I would love some chocolate cake!"**_

_**After sometime Arra finally asked why Fate came to see her.**_

"_**Well Miss Arra-" **_

"_**Just Arra is fine, thank you..."**_

"_**Oh yes! Arra *Heeh-heeh* I have come to you because...like my brother I can see what is to be...I have seen much trouble and sorrow...and I thought about how to, pardon my mouth, spit in my brothers eye!"**_

_**Arra sipped her tea and thought about everything that had just been said.**_

"_**But what dose-"**_

"_**Arra please...I can't go into details...I am like my niece...Evanna...I speak only truth but I can't tell you anything about it...but I will tell you something. I have come to give you a gift that no other woman can have in your clan...a baby...boy."**_

_**Arra choked on her tea and stared at Fate.**_

"_**Fate...what did you just say?...A baby boy...but how?"**_

_**Fate smiled and placed her tea down and got out of her seat. Pulling out her watch, she squeezed it tightly that it poured out a warm, loving and sweet glow.**_

_**Pulling off Arra's blanket, Fate placed her hands on Arra's belly and the light dissolved into her. Fate smiled.**_

"_**After tonight, pack everything you **__**do**__** need. Then travel to my niece's cave home. There, she will help you while the baby grows within you...After a year when, the baby is born, go to the human world and find a home. After that...I don't know...but remember, you can make your own destiny...you just have to be brave, true and loving...You have a gift and a one that will love you dearly."**_

_**Fate stroked Arra's face and hair. **_

_**Arra smiled as she cried happily. Arra jumped forward and hugged her. "T-t-t-thank Y-y-y-y-you! Thank You Fate! Thank you so much! Fate...Thank you my friend!" **_

_**Fate hugged her back.**_

The past faded back to Arra and the vampires. Darren was hugging Arra and Larten had an arm around her shoulders. "So...that's how I got my gift...*Looks at Darren and kisses his head* My little sweet baby boy."

The princes smiled.

"What happened next?" Called Kurda.

Arra brushed her tear away and began.

_**After I packed my bags, a frog drawn carriage was waiting for me...-_-'...I know! I know! I was surprised to see Evanna knew about me!**_

_**It took us 6 weeks and I was there...**_

_**Evanna welcomed me with open arms!...And I lot a baby food...**_

_**Time went on. I helped just like I had done before...I used to work for Evanna but...anyway. My life change...but soon we would have trouble..."**_


	4. What happened at Evana's

Arra sat in the carriage and looked out the window.  
>She was rubbing her belly absent-mindedly and smiling to herself.<br>'A baby' she thought. 'A small little sweet baby boy...And...He's mine... '  
>Arra smiled but then thought of something. If she's the mother then...That means...Larten's the father!<br>Arra stood up and began to pace the carriage floor. The carriage was bigger than it looked on the inside.  
>Larten was the last man she loved...and would ever love...<br>Arra sat down and thought for a sec. Larten is the father...So...That means the baby will be like him too...He'd might have his hair...or his eyes...OR BOTH!  
>Arra sighed and walked over to the small feather bed that Evanna had prepared for the long trail and curled up into a ball.<br>Hugging her belly she thought of what Larten might say if he knew about the baby...Would he love their son...or hate him?  
>Would he demand the baby be given up or ask her to move in with him and his travelling Cirque family?<br>Would he spoil him or just cut himself from them?  
>Arra fell asleep into a fitful sleep.<br>Soon a few more weeks passed and Arra was soon at Evanna's home.  
>Arra got out with her bags and walked to the cave's opening. Evanna's frogs crocked slowly and quietly as if they thought she was no threat.<br>''Evanna must have told them I was coming and told them not to fear.  
>She placed her bags down and called to the frog queen.<br>"Evanna! I'm here!"  
>"I'm a coming!" called Evanna as she walked out with a huge old blanket.<br>"Hello Arra Sails. It's been a long time since I saw you...You have grow a lot...and so has you belly."  
>Arra nodded as she rubbed her belly.<br>Evanna used her magic to put the bags away and walked with Arra into her cave. The two women began talking about what they had been up too.  
>Arra stared from when she left to when she met Larten once more at the mountain.<br>"Thick as a brick he is sometimes that man...But he is sweet too!"  
>Evanna laughed and told Arra the story of how Larten got his scar.<br>"NO!" Laughed Arra. "That's How?...Oh My Gods!...I always thought it was some wild beat or a vampire!...but...You...You gave him that scar?...Evanna...You are my hero!"  
>Evanna turned from the soup she was making and bowed.<br>"Not bad for a Lady of the Wilds huh?" she giggled. "Your dinners almost ready."  
>Arra smiled and looked around from the seat she was sitting on.<br>"Um...Arra?" called the frog queen.  
>Looking over Evanna had a look of concern on her face. "I was just thinking...Larten is the father right?" Arra nodded her head. "Well...Do you think your goanna tell him?"<br>Arra placed her glass of warm milk on the table before her, lean a little bit forward then sighed. She leaned back with her arm's cross and shook her head.  
>"No...I hardly think he'd want a son after Gavner...No. I'm tacking this one to my grave...unless something happens of course."<br>Evanna nodded her head and went to go get the soup out.  
>As they were eating, Arra asked Evanna about Fate.<br>"Why haven't we heard about her?"  
>"My father makes her sit back sometimes. He being the elder and evillest one has more power over her...But my aunt can keep her head up."<br>Arra nodded and sipped more soup before continuing. "Ok...Do you know what my baby will look like?"  
>Evanna shook her head. "Since my aunt had more power than me...She has forbid me to do so."<br>Arra sighed and sat back.  
>"Evanna...If you DO become a mother like me...who'd be your mate?"<br>The frog queen sighed and mumbled something but thought about for a long time.  
>"I never really thought about it a lot. Many have tried but failed...But...I know it sound stupid...but I have always loved the way a particular two that have turned out very handsome..." Evanna began to blush and smiled sheepishly.<br>Arra sighed then raised her head. "But who are they?"  
>Evanna sighed and told her in her ear.<br>"When she told who they were I was really was shocked...and about their past." Arra sighed.  
>"Why won't you tell us about who they are?" asked Larten.<br>"I can't...I swore on my very soul not to tell...but I did meet one of them after Darren turned two."  
>Arra sighed and began again.<br>After dinner, Arra was taken to her own room fill with a huge feather bed that looked like it was a giant powder puff.  
>Arra jumped into the softness and snuggled under the covers.<br>"It feels like I'm in a cloud!...Thank you Lady Evanna!...I own you a lot for this!"  
>Evanna just smiled but then sighed and looked at her with a serious face.<br>"They only way you can pay me back is that you look after your baby and keep it close to your heart. I want you to love this baby with all your heart."  
>Arra sighed and nodded her head. "Ok. I swear on my soul and heart."<br>Evanna happily smiled and closed the door behind her as she left to go to her own room.  
>Arra lie down and then felt a small set of kicks that hurt her a bit.<br>So she began to sing.  
>"Spider, gleam and glow.<br>Let your heart shine.  
>Make his clock reverse.<br>Bring what once was mine.  
>Heal was has been hurt.<br>Chance the fate desire.  
>Save what has been lost.<br>Bring back what once was mine.  
>What once was mine.<br>Arra smiled when the kicking stop to a light punching before her baby feel asleep, then went to sleep.

The next night, Evanna and Arra were outside talking.  
>"-and then! I warded his face! He lent his lesson! Never try to surprise me!"<br>Arra began to laugh and hugged her old mistress.  
>"You are rotten! You know that my Lady?" she cackled.<br>Evanna hugged her back then asked her to continue from where she left off last night.  
>"So my dear ex-assistant...Was happened after you met Larten once more?"<br>"I was in the shower with Mika and Larten when he realised it was me and I asked him if he wanted to wash my back with a flannel like he had asked to do for you." smiled Arra into her water.  
>Evanna's laughter filled the air with light as the she laughed her heart out.<br>"Now who's the cheeky one?" she retorted.  
>Arra shook her head and continued with her tails.<p>

The days and weeks passed as Arra help Evanna as best as she could while her belly kept getting bigger and bigger.  
>One night, Evanna and Arra were sitting together by a fire outside when the frog queen sighed and asked something that had been bugging her.<br>"Arra...I have one thing to ask you..."  
>Arra, who was roasting a huge bit of deer with pickles and tuna inside, looked to her old mentor. "What is it?" she asked her mouth full.<br>Evanna sighed and looked with worried eyes. "I wanted to asked if you know what your are goanna call your baby boy...and were you plan to live for the rest of your child's life...How are you goanna tell him he's a vampire and why you left and why he has no father?"  
>Arra sighed and placed her foot back onto a plate Evanna had given her.<br>"I'm not sure about anything you just asked. I know I have a very long name for him. The rest...I have no-idea.  
>I was thinking of staying here till I get the living thing sorted. I thought about joining your friend, Mr Tall's, Cirque De Freak till you told me about Larten being there...so...that was a no...then I thought about living in the human world...Do work at night and sleep during the day...go to night school and maybe take my baby with me but...I don't think I can do that...I hate to think about the whole vampire thing and Larten...I don't think he'll love the idea of having a son...not after Gavner and Tarnish..." Arra sighed as she hugged her self and began to cry.<br>The frog queen sighed and hugged her close to her.  
>"We'll see how things go...We'll see"<br>Arra sobbed quietly then feel back to sleep.

Arra was in her bed one night, now 7 months pregnant, and crying in her sleep.  
>She was dreaming about Larten. She dreamed of him hurting their unborn baby and then killing her which made her jump out of bed.<br>Arra sighed then walked into the moon light were she stood by the small pond.  
>Arra walked into the forest and came to a larger pond.<br>Tacking off her sweaty clouds and staying in her bra and underwear, she walked into the water and when she was chest deep Arra laid on her back.  
>She felt her body bobbed up and down.<br>She closed her eyes and felt herself flout for a moment before opening her eyes and looking up at the bright full moon. Her eyes glowed with the light from the circular sphere.  
>Her breathed in deeply and felt herself flout once more when she heard a voice.<br>"You'll get a cold if you stay in there."  
>Arra opened her eyes, stood up in the water and found Fate standing by the edge of the water.<br>"Fate?...What are you doing-"  
>"Aunt Fate! What the bloody hell are you doing here!"<br>The two women saw Evanna running over to them.  
>Fate smiled with happiness and sadness in her eyes. "Hello my little princess" she whispered as he hugged Evanna in her arms.<br>As the women hugged, Arra got out and was passed a towel.  
>She nodded her thanks and walked back to the cave.<br>Later the three women were sitting by a fire and talking to each-other.  
>Arra asked what brought Fate to their door. Fate smiled sadly as she placed her cup of hot coco down on a tree stump and sighed. "...My brother has sent me...you see...I told him about the baby..."<br>Arra and Evanna choked on their drinks and stared at Fate.  
>"...you...WHAT?" Roared Arra standing up and pacing around in horror, mumbling to herself.<br>"How could you aunty?" yelled Evanna. "How could you tell father?"  
>Fate sighed once more and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't mean too! Tiny and I were boasting about the things we've done and it slipped out of my mouth!...Please understand!...I'm really sorry!"<p>

"But why?" yelled Evanna. "What made you to tell?"

"I don't know!...But I do know that...If Arra doesn't give up her baby...The whole vampire clan shall die at his hands...and you'll be last Arra Sails."


End file.
